Late Night Video Games
by t33n-titans
Summary: Tim, Roy, Jaime, and Bart decide to have a video game night. Cassie joins them, not knowing what to expect. Read and see what a little fun turns into.


"Wait, why won't I move?!" Cassie said frustrated.

It was Friday night and Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Robin, and Arsenal were in the cave hanging out and playing video games as they always do on Friday's after missions. Cassie decided to join them, not knowing anything about video games. She lost every game so far, but she did not really care because she was just there to spend time with her best friends. Jaime was not so great himself and kept cussing in Spanish every single time he lost or made a mistake. Arsenal was obviously the best, along with Robin. They focused more on beating each other than the actual game. Bart did not really care if he won or not. He's more about enjoying it.

"Cass, you have to turn the controller around and side to side," Tim said with a slight laugh.

Cassie tried her best, but now she was going backwards. She lost in Wii Sports, Super Mario Bros, Halo II, and now Mario Kart. Roy just crossed the finish line, Bart right behind him. Tim got third, Jaime fourth, and Cassie did not even get past the first lap.

"Hijo de puta!" Jaime screamed with annoyance.

"Ha, beat you again bird boy," Roy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but who beat you in Halo II and Super Mario Bros?" Tim replied.

"That was pure darn luck."

Bart just looked at the two boys arguing. He started laughing and Roy gave him the death look. Bart did not understand why Roy took video games so serious. Tim and Roy were still at each other. He was amused by Roy and Tim. He gets a kick out of them arguing. Cassie raised her finger and put it on her lips. It was 3:30 in the morning and she sure did not want Batman catching them being up so late.

"Hermanos, let's play Call of Duty now!" Jaime said.

"Guys, I think I am just going to watch this time," Cassie announced.

"C'mon Cassiecakes! It will not be fun without you," Tim said.

"Aw, Robin even has a cute nickname for is little girlfriend!" Bart said while eating a cheeze-it.

Tim blushed. "She is not my girlfriend!"

Roy looked at Tim and was totally laughing inside because he knew Tim had the biggest crush on Cassie.

"Cassie, be a babe and fetch me a slushy from the kitchen," Bart commanded.

"Me two, beautiful," Arsenal added.

Tim looked at Roy like he was going to strangle him. Roy gave him that look, showing he said that purposely. And he wondered why Bart would call her babe. It is pretty obvious that her and I have thing, Tim thought.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As Cassie quietly left the room, the boys unplugged the Wii and set up the Xbox 360. She tiptoed into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator.

"Now where are these damn slushies?"

She searched high and low, finally realizing they were right in front of her face on the right side. Cassie was now annoyed because she had no clue what flavor they wanted.

"Ugh, gingers…"

She randomly grabbed two slushies. Cassie leaned over and smelled the drinks.

"They both better like blueberry,"

Cassie shut the refrigerator door. She heard a loud noise coming from down the hall and put down the two slushies, getting into battle mode. Right as she was getting ready to kick butt, she listened.

"Wait a second…"

As Cassie listened closer she realized it was the boys being loud and obnoxious.

"You got to be kidding me,"

She picked up the two slushies, now hearing Batman coming from down the hall. She ran like the wind back into the room.

"Guys, Batman is coming!" Cassie announced.

Suddenly, all the boys got up. They paused the game quickly, while Cassie put down the slushes. Tim ran and jumped on the couch laying down. Roy got on the other end of the couch, while Bart just pretended to fall asleep on the floor holding the cheeze-its. Jaime laid back on the chair, while Cassie sat on the floor leaning back on the couch. The boys also had the controllers right next to them, acting like they fell asleep while playing the game. The five teammates pretended to be asleep, just in time. Batman walked in and looked around cautiously. He first looked at Tim and Roy on the couch, than Jaime. As he gazed down on the floor, he laughed finding Bart laying on his stomach holding the cheeze-its.

"Well, this looks about right….."

Batman left the room. The teammates pretended to sleep for another minute and then got up.

Jaime got up. "Eso estuvo cerca,"

"You idiots! We could of got into big trouble," Cassie yelled.

"Well yelling will only bring him back!" Roy exclaimed.

"Our slushies!"

Bart got up and grabbed both of them and handed one to Roy.

"Thanks," Roy said.

"You're-"

"Bart, I was talking to Cassie," Roy replied.

Tim got up off the couch and grabbed the controller.

"Can we continue the game?"

"It is 4:37 in the morning guys…" Cassie said.

"Last one, hermana," Jaime replied.

The boys continued the game, still being extremely loud. Cassie had no clue what was going on. She just saw the boys shooting people and yelling about kill streaks. It was now 5:02 in the morning and she was extremly tired, not to mention bored. The boys just kept getting louder and louder. She had a gut feeling they all were going to get caught being up late, so she decided it would be a good idea to leave. Just as she got up hell broke out.

"Yes, I win. Haha, beat that guys what now!" Tim yelled excitedly.

"What? What the fuck! You little shit! How did you beat me in the last fucking second!?" Arsenal said pissed.

Jaime got up off the couch pissed off.

"A la mierda! Ya he terminado!" Jaime yelled.

Roy and Tim were up off the couch screaming in each others faces. As Bart got up, he spilled his slushy all over him and spilled it all over Jaime's jacket.

"Ah, fucking-"

"Hermano, stop being a fucking clutz! Watch what you are doing yo," Jaime said annoyed.

"How about I run your ass back to Mexico," Bart yelled.

"How about I cut your dick off, fire crotch," Jaime argued back.

Cassie had no clue what to do. She started laughing at all the boys comments.

"Please, I can rip your other arm off with one try," Tim yelled at Roy.

"Little shit, I wanna see you try," Roy said, getting up in his face.

The boys continued arguing about the video game. Cassie heard Batman coming in, but could not do anything to stop him.

"Hey, party is over!" Batman yelled really loud.

The boys just stopped and looked at Batman and then just at each other.

"Acting like beasts over a videogame. Grow up and be mature," Batman said shaking his head.

The four boys did not know what to say. They all just stood there awkwardly for five minutes, until Cassie said something.

"Well, I guess we all will go up stairs and go to sleep," Cassie said.

"Yeah, love ya," Tim said rushing to get up the stairs. He knew he was going to get murdered by Batman tomorrow morning.

Batman stopped him.

"You all are not leaving until you get your punishments. Robin, phone and Xbox 360 taken away for a week. Arsenal, you have to clean every bathroom in this cave with your toothbrush for a week. Impulse, wash everyone's uniforms and Blue Beetle has to take out the trash and dust all the furniture everyday for a week," Batman explained.

"Just for staying up this late and playing a game?" Impulse asked annoyed.

"No, for acting like animals and waking up half the house," Batman replied.

"Wait a second, how about the blonde?" Arsenal asked extremely mad.

"Wonder Girl was not fighting when I walked in, therefore no punishment," Batman added.

Cassie smiled, while the boys looked at her in loathe and jealously.

"All of you, to your beds, now," Batman strictly commanded.

All five teammates and Batman walked out. Although, the team got in trouble, they had one fun night.


End file.
